


Rebirth

by Nyx Midnight (nyxmidnight)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Old Man Lucifer, True Demon Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxmidnight/pseuds/Nyx%20Midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shura has finally made his way to the bottom of the Labyrinth of Amala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth

“Come closer, Shura… my master wants to see you.”

Just as Shura wondered how he was supposed to do that, given the big gap between his narrow lift and Lucifer’s stage, the yellow block he was standing on gave a strong jerk that almost threw him down on his knees before moving forward. Well, that settled the matter. The lift came to a slow stop at the edge of the stage, and Shura was able to step off, into Lucifer’s fake study.

He couldn’t take his eyes off the old man. He looked like any old, frail man, but… there was something about him. Something that had nothing to do with Shura now knowing who he was. Something he had felt the instant he had first met him. Something that, despite the incredible power Shura had gained in this world, despite the fact he had just defeated the most powerful angel of Heaven, made him feel dwarfed. Lucifer’s mere presence in the room was enough to make him feel powerless, and now that he stood so close to him, it was as if his very soul reacted to him, both recoiling from the incredible power but also yearning for it.

“Here,” the young woman in black said softly as she offered Shura a red towel with a golden L embroidered on it.

Shura blinked at her, torn from his contemplation of the serene Lucifer, but then he remembered his legs and shoes were still covered in… whatever that yellow oily crap he walked through on the previous floor was, and he took it gratefully. “Thanks,” he said as he wiped the gunk from his legs, as much as he could. He didn’t want to know what the hell that was. When he was done, he didn’t know what to do with the dirty towel, but the young woman took it before he had time to ask.

Meanwhile, Lucifer, after having stopped the demons’ cheers earlier, had gone back to his usual relaxed position, head leaning against his hand, eyes closed, breathing slowly. Shura still wasn’t sure he wasn’t snoozing through the whole time his young maid was advising him in his place.

The maid’s gentle voice tore Shura from his thoughts. “Please remove your clothes before you approach my master.”

It took a full minute before Shura’s brain managed to process that phrase, and another still before he succeeded into blurting out some sort of semi-coherent answer. “My… remove… what??”

“Remove your clothes. Please,” she repeated, more firmly. “My master will awaken your full demonic powers.”

Shura hesitated for a moment, then knelt and began untying his shoes. He wanted power, he *needed* power to crush his enemies, to go forth and transcend the cycle of creation, and kick God’s ass, but any teenager would feel rather self-conscious about having to get naked in front of he’d rather not think about how many demons. Even a teen with enough power to send Metatron running home with his tail between his legs.

At least Futomimi and the others weren’t here… Dante especially would never had let him live it down. The giant prick.

Finally, after having removed his shoes and pulled his socks off, he rose and, taking a deep breath, quickly undid the fly of his pants with surprisingly steady fingers, then pushed them down along with his underwear and stepped out of them, keeping both hands in front of himself to hide his modesty. After all, she had told him to take his clothes off, not to flash everybody.

The maid did not even crack the shadow of a smile as she extended her hand towards Lucifer, who still looked like he was taking a catnap. “Step forward, Shura.”

Not having much of a choice, Shura did, slowly, stopping just in front of Lucifer, not too sure what to do. Should he wake him? Or was he already awake?

As if to answer Shura’s question, Lucifer uncrossed his legs, then reached out to put his hand on Shura’s back and pulled him forward, until he had no place to go and had no choice but to climb in his wheelchair and straddle his lap. The chair swayed a little back and forth, but stayed in place and seemed to support the added weight well enough.

Shura didn’t know what to do. If he kept his hand between his legs to cover his crotch, it would be uncomfortably close to Lucifer’s. And if he took his hand away, well… He sighed. He should have known some sort of weirdass ritual would be involved to turn him into a full demon. At least he was safe from any sort of virgin sacrifice. Still, he would have preferred a clothed ritual. And he was starting to feel… strange. If he didn’t know any better, he’d say the magatama inside of him was doing somersaults in his stomach.

That soon was the least of his worries though as Lucifer began to stroke his back with the hand holding him, slowly. Shura involuntarily shuddered as the contact of Lucifer’s skin against his own made his markings ripple in… hunger? joy? Whatever it was, he felt rejuvenated from that simple touch, as if the Prince of Darkness could give him power through his fingertips. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.

He had barely begun to relax when Lucifer slowly pulled his hand away. Shura almost moaned at the loss of stimulation on his markings. He was so focused on the light buzz still going through his whole body that he didn’t hear the faint shuffling at his side, or felt the maid’s presence. However, he definitely felt when Lucifer slipped a finger coated in something greasy and cold up his ass. “What the fuck!!!” he shouted, almost jumping off Lucifer’s lap, but Lucifer had anticipated the move and blocked Shura’s path with his cane, frowning slightly.

“Calm down,” the maid said, putting her gloved hand down on Shura’s shoulder to hold him still with remarkable strength for such a frail-looking woman. “There is nothing to be afraid of. My master only wishes to not hurt you.” She was still holding the jar of what Shura guessed was lubricant in her other hand.

“Not…? He just shoved a finger up my—gah, long nails!”

“You will only beneficiate from this. Please, sit still.” She squeezed Shura’s shoulder, then let it go.

Shura groaned and tried to sit still. That’s when he realised he had, somehow, grabbed Lucifer’s shoulder for balance earlier when he had been held back by him. He froze, wondering if touching the Prince of Darkness was a big offence here—a silly thought given where Lucifer had his own hand right now—but Lucifer only calmly looked at him with his grey eyes. He did not seem to disapprove, so Shura leaned forward a bit to be more comfortable, gritting his teeth when he felt a second finger enter him. This was much more fun when he was doing it to Futomimi.

Sucking in a breath, Shura clasped his other hand on Lucifer’s shoulder and leaned closer again, resting his cheek against the demon’s shoulder. He wanted this. He needed this. After all he had gone through to get here, the ordeals, the suffering, this wasn’t so bad. In fact, it was rather pleasurable, now that the pain had faded. Lucifer’s fingertips were still making his markings buzz, but in a different way now. Earlier the energy was crackling along his skin, but now it felt much deeper, as if the markings on his demon body were rooted in the marrow of his bones. It made him shiver with need; his body craved the power Lucifer could give him, all of it.

His uneasiness soon returned, however, when he felt some movement near his crotch and, peeking down, he saw that Lucifer was undoing the fly of his pristine white suit to get his cock out. He was relieved to see that said cock was devoid of any funny things like barbs, spikes or tentacles; it wasn’t even a huge, several feet long thing. At that moment, Lucifer chuckled lowly in his ear, and Shura realised, much to his embarrassment, that he was staring. He quickly looked away, even as Lucifer pulled him closer and slightly up. Shura raised himself on his knees, then, guided by Lucifer’s hot hand, he lowered himself onto the devil’s hard cock, gritting his teeth as the head breeched his entrance. Inch by inch, it slipped into him, stretching him, until he was sitting in Lucifer’s lap, trying to catch his breath.

Shura couldn’t put into words how he felt. It wasn’t painful, as far as he could tell, but he wasn’t sure it felt good either. He felt… dizzy. Out of breath. Overwhelmed. The buzzing sensation was back in his markings, but much stronger now, like deep ripples under his skin.

Just as he thought he’d die if the feeling got any more intense, Lucifer began moving inside of him, and all his thoughts went crashing out of his head. There was nothing left anymore, not even Lucifer’s crisp suit against his bare skin, not even his cock inside of him. His world was reduced to the crazy pulse of his markings and his horn throbbing in time with Lucifer’s thrusts, then faster than them, faster and faster, as a white light blinded him. Even his horn felt like it was pulsing and growing longer, thicker, like it wanted to burst out of his body.

He let out a sharp cry as a spark of pure power surged from his horn down his spine, making every single of his nerves tingle. Yes! That was it! That was exactly what he wanted! He slammed down on Lucifer’s lap with another scream, echoed by all the demons watching him, but he didn’t hear them, deafened as he was by the blood pounding in his ears. He came over Lucifer’s white jacket without even realising it, gripping his shoulders with all his might, groaning breathlessly, eyes wide. He was almost painfully aware of every cell of his demon body gorging themselves with power, a power beyond anything he had ever imagined, and if he was sure his body would hold, for a fraction of a second Shura feared his soul would shatter in a million pieces.

Lucifer did not utter a sound when he came, but Shura screamed enough for them both and then some, covering the growls and roars of the crowd saluting the birth of the new demon. The edges of his markings flashed red, then white as he screamed again, his whole body shaking from the overload of power. His back arched so far that he lost his balance. Fortunately, Lucifer’s young maid caught him before he fell off completely. Dazed, he sighed then rested his head against her chest to catch his breath, arms limp and hanging at his sides, still sitting in Lucifer’s lap, the devil’s cock embedded inside of him and his markings all tingly. All his limbs felt numb, but not an unpleasant kind of numb. He felt completely and utterly satisfied. For the first time since he had awakened in the Vortex World, he felt whole.

The crowd of demons was still cheering him on, reminding Shura of their presence, so he pulled a heavy hand over his dirty crotch to cover himself. The maid cracked the faint shadow of a smile and gently pushed him so he sat upright in Lucifer’s lap again. Then, grabbing the towel from earlier, she cleaned him up, pushing his hand out of the way, and walked away before Shura had time to unscramble his brain enough to protest.

Still feeling a bit groggy, Shura slowly rose from Lucifer’s lap and stumbled off him, assuming they were done. He couldn’t take another shot of this, anyway. The surge of power inside of him had been so intense he wasn’t sure if the buzzing he still felt was real or just a phantom feeling lingering in his nerves. It wasn’t painful, but it sure made the idea of curling in front of Lucifer’s foyer for a nap seem appealing.

“Your clothes, Shura,” the maid said softly, startling him out of his thoughts.

Shura took his clothes and hurried to cover himself, feeling much better now that the whole world, or close to that, didn’t had a panoramic view of his ass. Except what was he supposed to say now? ‘Hey, thanks for the boost, see ya around!’? He could barely look above Lucifer’s knees. Yes, he was probably equal to him in power now, but the man… well, devil had just fucked him up the ass without even so much as a formal introduction. Or maybe the fucking was the introduction, which was a little unsettling to consider in itself.

He cleared his throat to speak, but the maid did not give him time to. “You may now leave, Shura. My master has awakened your powers. Go forth, our new demon, our new hope… go rejoin your army. You know what you must do.”

Shura was a bit displeased to be dismissed like that, and he felt a bit used, but he had to admit the prospective of rejoining Futomimi and the others was really appealing right now. Especially if napping was involved. So he nodded at Lucifer, then turned around and stepped onto the strange hexagonal platform again, which began to move away from the stage and sink into the depth of the Amala Labyrinth’s heart. Darkness enveloped him, and soon, he lost consciousness.

As he watched Shura leave, Lucifer’s lips stretched into a faint smile.

* * *

“Hey, wake up already!”

Shura started awake and blinked against the harsh light of the fluorescent above him, groaning. Where…? He felt cold, smooth metal against his back, and a flimsy sheet on his stomach… squinting, he tried to look around. Futomimi was standing beside him, looking faithful to his usual self—calm and unaffected—but Shura did briefly see worry, then relief in his eyes. Dante was there, too, fidgeting impatiently, and between them… the cold, metallic drawer doors of the morgue. Shinjuku Hospital, of course. “What…”

“Yeah, that’s what we’d like to know too!” Dante didn’t seem terribly happy. “We were trudging along the Labyrinth because Zen-Boy here” he pointed to Futomimi, who didn’t bother to react “couldn’t find the way out—some leader I tell you—and suddenly BAM! we’re here and you’re here and what the fuck happened to you anyway?”

“What??” Shura looked down at himself, worried for a second Lucifer had teleported him there naked, but no, he was dressed, clean, and he didn’t look any different… “… why do you ask?”

“Well duh. Only you went down that freaky elevator thing, remember? So what happened?”

Shura looked around at his assembled pack of mismatched fighters, ignoring Dante mouthing ’kid hit his head’ to Loki, then down at himself. No, he didn’t look any different, but he did felt different. Stronger. But not just physically, mentally as well. He was ready to take on the whole world.

Feeling Futomimi brushing a gentle hand against his shoulder, he looked at the Manikin and gave him a reassuring smile, then he spoke to his little army. “I’ve been given complete demon powers while I was gone. Now, there’s no doubt we’ll crush the others and rebuild the new world in our image.” He pulled the sheet away and jumped off the stretcher. He didn’t know how long he had been out, but he felt completely rejuvenated. All the lethargy of earlier was gone. Grinning widely, he marched towards the door, his steps resonating in the metallic room. “Come on boys, we got a destiny to change.”


End file.
